


Любимое дитя

by Ga1had



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga1had/pseuds/Ga1had
Summary: У Короля Героев Гильгамеша и Эмии Широ есть дочь Сурия.Ей шесть и она уже большая девочка которая любит проводить время с отцом и папой~
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 9





	Любимое дитя

Ещё одно солнечное утро наступило в резиденции Эмия.  
Лучи проникали в комнату в которой гармонично сочитались западный и японский стили.  
Златовласый Король Героев Гильгамеш обвил стан своего любимого супруга подобно змее, а Эмия Широ уткнулся лбом ему в плече, на его затылке вдоль позвоночника располагалась цепочка засосов и укусов.  
После вчерашней страстной ночи сон их был крепким, но увы длиться ему оставалось не долго.  
Звук голых пяток шлепающих по полу раздавался в утреней тишине особенно громко, дверь в спальню отворилась, а после маленькая девочка забросила на кровать своего плюшевого черного кота, и забралась сама поминутно путаясь в подоле ночнушки, солнце золотило длинные огненно рыжие волосы, на милом личике застыла очаровательная хитрая улыбка, а золотисто-красные глаза сияли неподдельным детским счастьем.  
\- Папочка вставай! Папа!  
Она уселась на Гильгмеша сверху треся его за плече, золотистые ресницы дрогнули и Царь Урука открыл заспанные глаза, сверля недовольным взглядом свою дочь.  
\- Что случилось Сурия?  
Спросил мужчина зевая.  
\- Ты что забыл? Сегодня у папы Широ день рождения, нужно приготовить ему праздничный завтрак!  
Гильгамеш бросил взгляд на супруга, Широ почувствовав что его теплая грелка куда то делась уже обвился вокруг подушки, блондин убрал с лица волосы.  
\- Хорошо, но сначала ты приведёшь себя в порядок.  
Девочка активно закивала головой, быстро сползла на пол и отправилась в свою комнату, Гильгамеш покачал головой, он не понимал в кого Сурия такая ранняя пташка, что Широ, что сам Гильгмеш далеко не утрение люди, ну наверное это из-за того, что она ребенок. Король зевнул и потянулся, с завистью посмотрел на мирно спящего супруга, и не смог удержаться от того что бы поцеловать рыжую макушку.   
Спустив ноги на холодный пол блондин подошёл к камоду вытаскивая свежий комплект одежды. Натянув брюки, черную футболку и приведя себя в порядок он направился в комнату Сурии, девочка сидела у столика с большим зеркалом, заваленного разными милыми вещами и рисунками. Высунув язык девочка упорно завязывала второй хвостик который все никак не хотел получаться.  
\- Давай расчёску.  
Девочка протянула ему резинку с бантиком и расчёску, у Гильгмеша было много практики за последние годы и он наловчился заплетать самые разные прически, Сурия любила завязывать два низких хвостика, Король Героев с удовольствием пропустил через пальцы длинные шелковистые пряди, иногда он думал о том, что было бы если Широ отрастил себе длинные волосы, они были бы такими же мягкими?   
\- Папа, а что мы будем готовить? Торт? Пусть это будет торт!  
\- Торт долго готовить Сурия, может ограничимся яичницей?  
С надеждой спросил Король Героев, он не любил готовить, а предпочитал уступить эту почетную должность Широ который мог сделать из самых базовых и простых ингредиентов невероятно вкусные блюда.  
\- Это слишком просто!  
Категорично заявила девочка.  
\- Тогда может оладьи?  
\- Но только обязательно с бананом.  
\- Мы готовим для Широ или тебе?  
Спросил мужчина, в ответ получив улыбку.  
\- Уверена папа не будет против.  
\- Ну конечно.  
На кухне царила чистота и порядок, ведь для Широ кухня была священным местом, Гильгмеш снял с крючка черный фартук , пока Сурия принесла стул забираясь на него и смотря на отца полными энтузиазма глазами.   
Гильгамеш достал продукты, и глубоко вздохнул.  
*****  
Широ проснулся, сонно протирая глаза, от зевка на глаза навернулись слезы, мужчина посмотрел на пустое место рядом с собой, обычно Широ вставал раньше что бы приготовить еду для своих домочадцев, но сегодня ему хотелось подольше понежиться в постели, все же влияние блондина пусть и не сделало из Широ гедониста каким являлся Король Героев, Эмия все же научился потакать себе хотя бы в таких мелочах.   
Но как бы ему этого не хотелось, нужно было подниматься, Широ сел и потянулся, на теле парня были видны засосы, которые не причиняли дискомфорта и уже побледнели и к вечеру не останется следов вчерашнего, все же хоть Гильгамеш не сдерживался и ночь утомила Широ, Золотой Король был нежен и чуток к своему любимому.  
Переодевшись Эмия попутно собирал вещи которые были раскиданы по комнате, что бы занести в стирку по дороге в ванную.  
*Покрайней мере они не взорвали кухню.*  
Подумал Широ с нежной улыбкой тихо наблюдая за возлюбленным и дочерью что так старательно готовили, хотя кухня все равно выглядела так как будто по ней прошёлся ураган, надо отдать должное Гильгамешу, мужчина делал все с поистине королевским достоинством, успевая жарить оладьи и отгонять Сурию от сырого теста на которое девочка явно облизывалась, а уж какой прекрасный запах летал в воздухе словами не описать.  
Первой его заметила Сурия что с счастливым криком *папа* бросилась в объятия рыжего мужчины, Эмия подхватил ее на руки целуя в покрытый мукой носик, девочка хихикнула.   
\- Доброе утро солнышко.  
\- Доброе, папа! А мы хотели сделать тебе завтрак только не успели немного!  
Широ улыбнулся, а потом подошёл к Гильгамешу, Царь Урука приобнял его целуя мягкие податливые губы возлюбленного.  
\- Доброе утро.


End file.
